


Peet Treats

by renpawbs



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Hot, Kinky, M/M, PAWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: Following an intense day of being heroic, Badgerclops and Mao Mao unwind with a relaxing, soothing and exceptionally erotic paw worshipping session, with food play involved.
Relationships: Badgermao
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Peet Treats

“I’m exhausted.” Badgerclops groaned, he slouched over, arms hung low as he struggled to push his legs forwards. 

Walking seemed to be one of the most challenging daily tasks, especially after he and his best friend had just finished saving the kingdom, it was tiresome work with all the running around and putting so much effort into keeping everyone safe. He felt sore all over, despite hardly taking any blows from the firce, fire-breathing dragon. He trudged along beside Mao Mao, who appeared a little worse for wear himself, with his legs splattered with mud, his cape slightly torn and his body covered in a few scrapes and scratches. Still, he appeared to be toughing it out, holding his head high as the two trudged home.

“Can you carry me?” Badgerclops asked.

“Huh?” Mao Mao said, seeming a bit confused, “We’re almost home, I can see it from here.”

Badgerclops glanced back towards their house, it really was just a short distance up the path before he could get home, stuff himself full of snacks and take a long, well deserved nap. However, he could feel his legs shake and almost give way.

“Please, dude?”

“You’re strong.” Mao Mao urged him, confidently, “You make it home, I know you can.”

He noticed Badgerclops looking back at him with a sorrowful expression, his lips quivering slightly, appearing as though he was pretty upset and wanted to cry but was fighting back tears.

“Alright, c’mere.” 

To most, carrying Badgerclops would be quite a struggle, after all, he towered over Mao Mao and weighed quite a bit more than him too. But Mao Mao had been training well and especially focused on strengthening his arm and leg muscles for such a feat. He slid his arms behind Badgerclops, whisked him off the ground and began to gracefully carry him home. Badgerclops was courteous enough to unlock and open the door and Mao Mao kicked it closed behind him. He heaved Badgerclops onto the couch and plopped him down gently. Mao Mao wiped some sweat off his face and took a swig of his prized victory juice. Badgerclops immediately seemed to doze off, so Mao Mao let him sleep the day away, trying to remain productive around the house by washing dishes, making sure his meditation/training area was clean and that all the beds were made, amongst other tasks.

Unfortunately, keeping busy took its toll on Mao Mao, especially when every so often, he’d catch a glimpse of his sleeping buddy snoozing peacefully on the couch which made him yawn and feel even more tired. Eventually, it seemed as though there was nothing left to do, so Mao Mao stretched his arms and clamoured onto the couch, laying gently against Badgerclops’ chubby belly, he closed his eyes and dozed off.

…

A peculiar sensation woke Mao Mao some time later. He felt well rested but kept his eyes closed, pushing his face against Badgerclops’ soft body and mumbling something cute to him under his breath, only to feel the sensation again, down on his feet. Mao Mao opened his eyes curiously and noticed he wasn’t pressed against Badgerclops at all, instead he was laying against a drooled on pillow. Looking down, he saw his badger bud gently grasping him by the ankles and holding both his feet in place and pressing his warm, wet tongue up against his soles, letting the warm drops of saliva slowly trickle down and drip down to the floor.

“Wh-what are you-?” Mao Mao began before the mind numbing tingling sensation shot up from the bottom of his feet up his legs and into his head.

“What’s wrong?” Badgerclops asked, the tip of his tongue streaking upwards and curling slightly as it got close to his toes, “Ain’t like we never done this before.”

“Yeah but…” Mao Mao struggled to keep composure and think of the right words as Badgerclops happily chomped down on his left pawpad, causing his cock to instantly harden, “Usually you- ah! You wake me up first before we… do… mmf!” He covered his mouth with his hands stifling his sounds of pleasure.

“I thought this would be a fun surprise, dude.” Badgerclops replied, “Dontcha like it?”

“F-fuck yeah… but I didn’t wanna accidentally kick you in the face… unf… reflexes and shit, y’know?”

“I get it. But hey, now that you’re awake, let’s have some more fun.”

Badgerclops extended his robotic arm around behind the couch to grab something purposefully kept out of Mao Mao’s view. He then motioned for Mao Mao to close his eyes, which he did so. Moments later, something cold and squishy pressed against his paws. He felt Badgerclops carefully work whatever it was around his paws, kneading it deeply into his soles and smearing it around until the thick, paste-like substance had throughly covered both his feet. 

“Can I l-look now?” Mao Mao stammered.

“Yeah, sure.” Badgerclops replied before stuffing a few of Mao Mao’s toes into his mouth.

At first Mao Mao couldn’t tell what was plastered on his paws until he noticed a crumb covered plate on the ground and realized he had smushed a slice of pumpkin flavoured cheesecake against his feet. 

“Aw, Badgerclops, I was saving that for later.” Mao Mao complained, though he wasn’t really upset, he was kind of glad it was being put to use this way, rather than seeing Badgerclops eat the rest of his leftovers for the hundredth time.

Badgerclops pushed the toes out from his mouth and sucked in a thin string of saliva that connected the two, “My bad, dude.”

He continued his work, scooping up the bits of cake with his tongue and swallowing it. Once he finished licking and sucking Mao Mao’s paws clean, he’d scoop up some more and apply another layer by spitting the food out that was in his mouth and continued the process all over again. During this, Mao Mao repeatedly scrunched his toes, feeling the built up residue of the cake collect between his paw wrinkles and his toes, which led to Badgerclops using the tip of his tongue to scrape it out from the crevasses of his foot wrinkles. Next, he picked up a bowl of melted chocolate and steadily drizzled it out over Mao Mao’s paws. Thick globs of runny milk chocolate cascaded down across his toe beans and paw pads, pooling in every place imaginable and thoroughly covering both soles, as Badgerclops held his mouth underneath Mao Mao’s heels, letting the chocolate steadily trickle into his mouth until the bowl was empty. Though he swallowed some of it, he let much of the melted chocolate collect in his mouth, then spat it back out onto the messy, cake and chocolate covered soles before him. 

Finally, after a minute or so of admiring his lover’s dripping feet, Badgerclops opened his mouth wide, grabbed Mao Mao’s left paw and shoved it entirely into his mouth. Mao Mao could feel Badgerclops’ tongue snake along the bottom of his foot as he sucked the food off and his toes gently brushing against the inside of his cheeks. Badgerclops sucked Mao Mao’s foot clean and proceeded with his other foot, fitting the paw entirely in his mouth, suckling on it for a while and then pulling it out of his mouth, both of Mao Mao’s feet now void of the food, but completely drenched in saliva. 

“Fuck, that was amazing… alright, what’s next?” Mao Mao asked, eager to continue.

“How bout this?” Badgerclops suggested, sliding his arm around the back of Mao Mao’s head and forcing him down towards his lap. 

Instinctively, Mao Mao opened his mouth and pushed Badgerclops’ twitching member inside of him, til it hit the back of his throat. He still forced himself further little by little until he’d practically gulped the entire thing down his throat, which he could feel pulsing when it was all the way inside. That’s when he felt Bagerclops’ hand gently rest on his head, which coaxed him up and down in a soothing, rhythmic motion. Mao Mao made sure to bite down lightly, using a bit of teeth to create a sort of ticklish massaging sensation, which he knew was Badgerclops’ favourite. He continued as such for quite some time as drool leaked out the sides of his mouth, ran down Badgerclops’ cock and dripped into a small puddle that formed on the floor. He also made sure to curl his tongue around it and give a bit of much needed attention to his boyfriend’s balls too, licking and sucking on them, then went back to focusing on his throbbing dick.

“Mmm… I’m close… g-gonna cum...” He heard Badgerclops grunt above him as he tongued the tip.

Mao Mao wrapped his lips around Badgerclops’ cock and warm spurts of the salty, yet absolutely fuckin wonderful tasting cum shot into his mouth. Badgerclops felt a shiver run up his back and he wiped some sweat off his forehead before grabbing a candy bar he’d saved and began eating it as a snack as he took a breather, but Mao Mao wasn’t finished. Normally, he’d swallow his load but instead, he fell backwards onto his rear and lifted Badgerclops’ feet up to his face. He then spat out the cum onto the badger’s paws and began smearing it around his soles.

“Oh, we still goin?” Badgerclops murmured, finishing his candy bar, “Aiight, I got a surprise for you.”

He motioned for Mao Mao to close his eyes, and he did so, still carefully spreading the mixture of saliva and jizz around his friend’s feet as Badgerclops rummaged around looking for something hidden behind the couch. Mao Mao’s heart thumped intensely against his chest and his mind raced excitedly as what Badgerclops had in store for them. What was he planning? Mao Mao wanted to take a peek but didn’t want to ruin the surprise, especially if it was something kinky like a ball gag and rope or maybe Badgerclops was adjusting to get into a certain position-

“Here,” Badgerclops interrupted his thoughts, “don’t open your eyes just yet.” he instructed.

Mao Mao felt Badgerclops grab him firmly by the wrist and guide his hand towards something with a rough and almost brittle texture. Confused, Mao Mao almost wanted to take a look but obeyed as he was instructed to and kept his eyes shut tight. 

“Go on. Dip your hand in, dude.”

Mao Mao pushed his hand into the substance, which felt cold, juicy and chunky. He scooped out some from, what he presumed was a dish or tray of some sort, and held it in his hand. Fumbling around with his vision impaired, he managed to mush some of it on Badgerclops’ footpaws. Continuing to dig out more and more of the mysterious thick, juicy material and pasting it all over Badgerclops’ soles, he used both hands to ensure thorough coverage and that all of whatever he was smearing on his friend’s feet, was going to work its way into every groove and crease of each wrinkle. 

“Have a taste.” Badgerclops said finally.

Slightly hesitant, Mao Mao leaned forwards slowly and stuck out his tongue. A sweet taste greeted him and he pressed his tongue against it, lapping some of it off, savouring the flavour of whatever it was which created an almost bittersweet taste in his mouth as it mixed with the cum that still lingered on his breath. It finally clicked in his brain and he opened his eyes.

“Raspberry… cobbler…?” He said aloud. 

“Yeah, figured you’d like it.” Badgerclops grinned.

“Y’know what I’m like with this stuff, don’t you?” Mao Mao reminded him.

“You kinda go apeshit, I remember. It’s why I told you to close your eyes so you could at least get some of it on these babies…” He paused to scrunch and wiggle his toes enticingly, “... before you ate it all straight from the tray.”

Mao Mao paused for a moment before going completely ballistic on Badgerclops’ cobbler covered feet. He used his teeth to scrape some off, then slurped wildly and certainly not carefully, at all the remnants. Sucking each toe clean, he moved his mouth all over his feet, practically making out with them as he kissed and slurped both Badgerclops’ paws clean. Once the cobbler was replaced with his warm, dripping saliva, he scraped some more out from the tray and squished it against the paws, watching some of the raspberry juice squeeze out and drip down both wrist and down Badgerclops’ soles.

The process began again and again, starting over and over, with Mao Mao taking no breaks, practically inhaling Badgerclops’ paws, soaking them in cobbler again, then using only his tongue, teeth and lips to effortlessly slurp them until they were cobbler free again. Occasionally, Mao Mao threw in a playful bite, which, though only a little bit painful, felt incredible to Badgerclops, whose head was swimming in ecstacy from Mao Mao worshipping his feet. 

It seemed as though finally Mao Mao had cleaned out the tray of cobbler and Badgerclops only had a few remaining specks of the pastry still left on his paws, which Mao Mao quickly licked off and swallowed. 

“How was that?” Mao Mao panted, finally getting some air after having practically spent the last 10 minutes with his face shoved into Badgerclops’ paws.

“That… that was…” Badgerclops stammered, trying to think of the right words as he finally seemed to snap out of his pleasurable trance. 

“Amazing?” Mao Mao suggested

“Beyond describing…” 

With that Badgerclops rolled onto his side, then flopped on his back on the couch and rubbed his eye. 

“I’m gonna take another nap.”

“Again?” Mao Mao exclaimed, “You were asleep for like five hours not that long ago, how the fuck are you still tired?”

Badgerclops shrugged, “I get tired after we have fun.”

Mao Mao appeared a bit disappointed, he was so ready to get right back to worshipping Badgerclops’ perfect paws, but now he felt like he had to clean everything up and wait for his friend to wake up again. However, noticing his expression, Badgerclops pulled him close for a kiss, then pushed him back slightly and whispered in his ear.

“I didn’t say you could stop having fun. C’mon, fool around a bit with me.”

“But you just said you were gonna take a nap.”

“I know.”

Mao Mao paused for a second confused, “You mean… do this stuff while you sleep?”

Badgerclops nodded and pulled Mao Mao in again.

“Fuck my feet.” He commanded, with a grin.

Having said that, he snickered at Mao Mao’s bewildered, yet ecstatic expression, propped his feet up on the armrest and laid his head back on the pillow. Within a few moments, he seemed to have fallen asleep as he snored softly. 

Mao Mao undid his cape, resting it gently on one edge of the couch. He took off his red sash and piled it on top of his cape, then removed his gloves and leg protectors and added them to the pile. Sauntering over to the edge of the couch where Badgerclops had placed his feet, he nervously grabbed them and angled the soles inwards. Then, with one hand, he lifted his cock and placed it between them, then pressed Badgerclops’ paws against it. From then on, the only sounds to fill the room was Badgerclops’ snoring, Mao Mao’s suppressed moans and grunts, the noise of his balls slapping against his boyfriend’s feet and the creaking of the couch as Mao Mao humped Badgerclops’ paws until the day was done...

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fanfic I've written but it's the first I'm publishing online. I know I've got lots to work on but if you enjoyed this content, expect more from me in the near future! I like to write both NSFW and SFW stories and I love the dynamic of Mao Mao and Badgerclops, so I'll write about them more too. 
> 
> Ill mostly be writing bout gay stuff with men cause that's what I know best. 
> 
> Ill also be writing more bout kinky stuff too, though I like regular sex stuff, I sure love me some paw action, bondage, piss, all kinds of stuff. I can get super dirty with my stories but I'll never write about anything illegal (involving minors, feral/real animals, etc).
> 
> Hope you enjoy my story (and future stories), I think writing is my best medium and Im eager to explore it more and I'll post on here as frequently as I can :)


End file.
